


told you so

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: American!AU, Established Relationship, Fire, First Thanksgiving, Holiday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: neither really care about the holiday. but when they move in together phil can't help but care about thanksgiving. it has to be perfect. nothing can go wrong right?





	told you so

_“You really should have gone with the store-bought.”  _

_ “I realize that now you dumb fuck.”  _

\- 

Phil was excited, to say the least. Thanksgiving was something he didn’t care for much, even growing up in his own home. He never cared for the holiday or the religious meaning behind it to some people. It was the same old bland food over and over, with the same old dry taste. It involved the same thing each year as well. Relatives coming over and critiquing everything he did. From his outfit choice to his wanting to stay back slightly and not be overwhelmed. This year though - this year was different. 

After working the nerve up after a few months of thinking about this long and hard Phil asked Dan the question. He wanted to see if maybe, just maybe, they could move in together finally. Even if it was a crummy apartment in the city. It would still be home because Dan was there. Living together was something Phil didn’t want to ruin what they had. They had a steady relationship going for about four years now. High school sweethearts as they were called by everyone they knew.

It was tradition while they were in high school to go to the annual bonfire. It was always held the night before the homecoming dance. They would always skip the football games, not being ones for sports. Granted though the two never stayed long. They would get cold as they so often told their friends. Despite the fact they were standing right next to a massive bonfire. Whenever though once they made with that excuse again, they left. Phil drove them up into the mountain where they had a view of the city. Still, they could see the bonfire burning brightly as they waited for the fireworks. That was never the first thing on their minds though. 

See Dan every year had a habit of teasing Phil until he melted in his fingertips. Of course, it was freezing and every year neither could take the other seriously after a while. But still, they had enjoyed it. 

_Climbing in the backseat, Dan pulled Phil back onto his lap. Phil’s legs were rested comfortably on each side of Dan, so he could straddle him with ease. Reaching up, Dan connected their lips and placed his hand under Phil’s ear. It was a gesture he always did, ending with him running his thumb back and forth in circles. Almost as if he was trying to create some sort of atmosphere that wasn’t needed._  

_Dan always had chapped lips, especially around this time of year. Phil hated it, but Dan’s lips drove him wild. They way they felt against his was something he never wanted to lose. It was like there was this whole other side of him that he couldn’t describe and didn’t want to. It was pure bliss that he always found himself trapped in. But he would never complain._

Now that they both were out of high school, and now on their own, Phil wanted something new. New possibly wasn’t the word, but he wouldn’t admit that. It was new to him and that’s all that mattered. New to Dan as well. It would be something foreign to both of them but exciting none the less.

A couple weeks ago, although Dan was redundant at first, the two came to an agreement. They would try and have a Thanksgiving dinner together and watch movies. It wasn’t much, but it was something. The two thought as time went by it would mean something more to them. Maybe it would when kids were brought into the picture, who knows. 

All day Phil had been preparing the food. Dan was a bit wary about eating it. He trusted Phil, he’d made Dan food plenty of time before, but it was nothing like this. Something was bound to go wrong and they both knew it. Phil told himself and Dan that everything would be fine. So much so he was convinced he could do this. He had faith in himself and that was something he wasn’t letting go of. Despite Dan warning him they should have bought some store made stuff and not bothered. 

Phil had gone all out for their first holiday living together. Dan thought it was silly. Thanksgiving is such a minimalistic holiday, it doesn’t need such a big celebration. Yet telling Phil would crush him, so Dan went along with it. Hanging above their fireplace was a reef made of fake leaves in colors of red, orange and yellow. Among that were pinecones, lights and small pumpkins. When Phil first brought it home, Dan was very skeptical about how it would look. In all honesty, it appeared to be bulky and not something he’d want hanging on his wall. Much to his surprise though, the reef hanging on the wall was actually beautiful.

The colors contrasted well with cream paint on the walls. It brought a sense of autumn into their home. On their mantel was an array of leaves and pinecones. It was identical to the reef but looked as if someone unstrung it from a circle and stretched it out. There were lights tangled in that as well. Phil had boughten electric candles out of fear they would cause a fire. They were down in a golden candle holder and gold illuminated around them.

It was nearing three in the afternoon and Dan was starving. Phil kept saying that everything would be done soon, but nothing was. The smell coming from the kitchen for a while was a pleasant smell. It was an aroma of apples and cinnamon tangled together that made Dan drool. 

After a bit though, the smell went away and Dan didn’t think much of it at first. He thought maybe whatever Phil made was finished and the smell wasn’t lingering anymore. Until he heard Phil scream.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Phil muttered to himself. He tried making an apple pie, and it was going well for a while. But that well lived fantasy would soon end and reality would come in. He had forgotten to set a timer, to know when to check it and when to take it out. Phil became so wrapped up in preparing everything else and forgot about the pie.

He had turned around to see smoke coming from the oven and a dim light inside. Rushing over, he opened the oven door and was greeted with a cloud of smoke. Coughing, Phil waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air and stared at the pie which was now on fire. Unsure of what to do, Phil rushed to the sink and filled a cup of water. He went back and tossed the water on the pie, causing it to go out. 

Walking in, Dan was hit with the smell of burning apples and pastries and an overbearing smoke smell. Dumbfounded he stared at Phil. 

“What the hell happened?!” Dan said, his voice rising and cracking a bit. 

Breathing heavy, Phil turned and looked at him. “I uh, I got distracted with getting everything else done.”

“Did you not set a timer?”

“No, I forgot,” Phil shamefully admitted. 

“Phil! You literally bought  _electric_ candles so there was no chance of a fire!” 

“I know, I know!” Phil sighed and sat on the floor. “I know.”

At that moment, Dan could tell how disheartened Phil was. This meant a lot to him and now it was ruined. He thought about seeing if they could go to one of their parents' houses. But he didn’t think Phil would be willing to do that. 

Sighing, he went and sat beside Phil, laying his hand on his leg. 

“I wanted this to be perfect,” Phil mumbled quietly, his voice barely audible.

“I know Phil, but it still is. We still have food to eat, the house isn’t burnt down. And we’re together.” 

“I guess yeah.”

“There’s just one thing,” Dan started but trailed off. 

Cocking his brow, he tilted his head and looked at Dan. “What?”

“You really should have gone with the store-bought.”

“I realize that now you dumb fuck,” Phil muttered angrily, pushing Dan as he held his sides in a fit of laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this you can follow me over on tumblr @rwdaf.


End file.
